This invention relates to communication apparatus requiring an antenna with a specific orientation and more particularly to automatically oriented antennas.
At the present time, hand-held communication devices, such as remote telephones, cellular telephones, two-way radios, etc. are very popular. Further, hand-held communication devices are generally very small so that they can be conveniently carried and operated. Very small hand-held devices dictate the use of low power. To maximize the transmission of a signal from a transmitter to a remote receiver in low power conditions, it is often expedient to provide a polarized antenna pattern. In such conditions the received signal is maximized by orienting the receiver antenna in accordance with the transmitted polarized signal.
As an example, many receivers that are constructed to receive transmitted signals from satellites operate most effectively when their antennas are oriented vertically and/or in a specific horizontal orientation. In these situations, either the receiver must have a swivel antenna that can be oriented vertically as the user places the receiver in a normal position adjacent his ear or the orientation of the entire receiver is adjusted for best reception and the user operates the receiver as best he can.
Accordingly it is highly desirable to provide automatically oriented antennas in hand-held communication devices requiring an antenna with a specific orientation.